Shadows
by Saeshmea
Summary: It's 1981. While in a mission, Minerva is taken by the Death Eaters. There she learns a lot of secrets using legilimency, but she has no way to tell them to her bosses until, by chance, she meets Severus, who is working for Dumbledore. Events will show they can actually be helpful to each other. / Rated M because of abuse. /
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or any other stuff you can recognize from the HP series, they came out, as we all know, from the great mind of JKRowling. I read this week on The Guardian that Miss. Rowling doesn't like "Adult" fanfics with her characters, so I apologize for all the +18 scenes I have write and for this fic in advanced._

_A/N: Do not ask me how I came out with this story but… I think it can be a good one, so give it a chance. I must tell you there'll maybe be some adult explicit moments, but not much, I mean, you know me… it won't be much different than my other fics._

_Just not to get lost, it's set at the last year of the First Wizarding War in an A/U where Minerva is an auror and not a teacher yet. I hope you like it ^.^_

* * *

_._

**Shadows – 1**

**.**

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked me while I finished changing my tartan clothes for a purple dress with a very low neckline.

"I am, Alastor. Everything will be alright." I tried to calm him; he could be so protective sometimes…

"Minerva, please, don't do it." He insisted.

I turned around and left a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be alright. We have a plan and everything will go smoothly." I smiled and we both went outside where our boss was waiting for us.

"You look very… believable McGonagall…" the head of the aurors said with his deep voice. "Let's review the plan. We know they come every Friday and take some prostitutes with them… Since the ladies are never seen again, we are sure they take them to their secret base. There's where you enter, McGonagall…"

"I make sure they pic me…" I continued, "I stay with them until I pass the protection spells and once I know where they are hiding, I come back. Easy."

"I know you can do it."

"What if she can't apparate back?" Alastor showed his concern for me.

"Well, that's why the ministry has linked your wands… we will be able to hear and see everything that's happening…" Bartemius Crouch said handing us our wands back. "Be careful."

"I will." And after that I left the room at the second floor of the tavern at the end of Knockturn Alley and went downstairs to get mixed among the other ladies and costumers.

Later, three wizards dressed with long black cloaks and his faces hidden behind masks came in showing a little sac of coins that they emptied on the closest table.

"There's one like this for each women who joins us…" they said, "We have some friends who need a little fun…"

Two of the ladies walked to the tables and fought like cats for the golden coins while the fat man of the trio enjoyed the spectacle. Meanwhile, the shorter one approached a younger prostitute and caressed her chin gently while he asked her to go with them.

I kept eye contact with the tall one, the one who had spoken, until he came to me and grabbed my wrist.

"You are coming too, right?" he asked, but I don't think he was expecting any answer, "I'll pay you an advance if you let me taste your lips…" His other hand grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall, once he had me trapped I closed my eyes not to see his lips approaching, but I could still feel his smell, his breathing closer and closer… I couldn't fight back because I was supposed to be another prostitute, so I just took my hand to the pocket of my dress to hide my wand… if I was going to be kissed by some filthy dark wizard, I wasn't going to let Alastor watch it.

* * *

We apparated with them in the middle of a forest and we walked about a mile to a valley crossed by a river. It was dark already but the moon was round that night. We stopped at one side of the river and the tall man, who was still holding me by the arm, put his foot on a plain stone on the ground and then a small wooden bridge with the form of an arc appeared. We crossed the water and once we reach the other side a fortress, like an old castle, appeared in front of us all of a sudden. The other ladies were amazed by the spectacle, like if they had never seen a guarded house. I was happy, I had found the secret hiding of That-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I could leave now.

I tried, but I couldn't apparate back… maybe it was because I was being hold by someone else so… I got free from his hand and tried again, but nothing. I ran back to the bridge before we reached the doors of the fortress but it was gone. I took out my wand and turned around; the tall and the fat man had come after me and were ready to attack. I wondered if Alastor could still watch and listen what was going on… I wondered if he would be able to find me…

When I tried to defend myself, nothing came out from my wand… it was useless, like if a strongest force was blocking my magic… but they could use theirs, they attacked me and I fainted. I had never seen that kind of protector spells before…

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows - 2**

**.**

When I came back to myself I was laying on a smelly bed in a dark room. I was not alone.

"You are a bad girl…" it was the tall man… he wasn't hiding his face anymore. He had a large nose and brown small eyes. That wasn't good, if they showed us their faces, it meant the only way they would allow us to get out, was dead. I wasn't going to get myself killed. I sat up on the bed and took my hand to my pocket.

"Looking for this?" he asked, and he showed me my wand, into pieces. For a while, for a small while, I wanted to cry. "Sluts don't need to use magic to do their job… and you wouldn't be able to use it around here, anyway…" He sat down next to me and caressed my hair. "Tell me, why did you run away?"

"I… I realized you are not going to pay us, right?" I said… I couldn't blow my cover... not if I wanted to stay alive. He grinned.

"You're a clever girl…" he said while his hands looked for the buttons of my dress, "but we have a better deal to offer you…"

"Really?" I moved back, I had to gain time or…

"Your services in exchange for your life…"

I knew he was serious so that was it… I could let him kill me right there or surrender…

In my life, as an auror, I've had to do many things not everyone would be able to… but nothing I've done has been harder for me than that night. I laid still, containing my impulses to fight back, to defend myself from his touches… Once he was gone I could only cry… I felt dirty and ashamed… it would have been a lot easier to just give him a reason to kill me but, that's not what I had been taught as an auror. Now, I could only wonder if Alastor was on his way to help me.

* * *

On the morning some light came by a small window above my head I hadn't noticed the night before. I climbed the bed to look through it but it was so small that my arm could barely go through it… even on my animagus form I wouldn't be able to escape by it. I heard noise outside the room and I walked to the door; it wasn't locked! Outside there was a large round living room with a dining table, some chairs, a sofa and a small fireplace in the center. There were about thirty doors like the one I was standing, taking to small dark rooms like mine. The round room was illuminated by hundreds of candles floating, just like the Hogwarts great hall.

There were about a couple dozen of women there… They didn't seem unhappy, although some of them had marks on their skin that showed how cruel those men could be.

There was food on the table, and it was then when I realized I was starving. I sat down next to a younger woman than me and picked up a bowl with fruit and a piece of bread. Right before the first bit, I thought if I should be eating that.

"It's not poisoned…" the girl said. I looked at her and began to eat. Even if she was right or not, I was hungry. "My name's Elaine."

"I am Mi… Miriam," I thought it would be better not to use my real name.

"You came with me last night, right?" she said.

"Oh, you are that young lady, of course…"

"Did they punish you for trying to escape?" she asked.

"Uh… no… not really…"

"You were lucky," a big woman sitting in front of us said, "the guy who came out from your room was Rafferty… He tries to look taught but he's unable to mistreat a lady… like if we could be called that…" she then laughed loudly. "My name's Orna, I've been here for three weeks…"

"Wow, you'll get paid a lot of money!" Elaine exclaimed and Orna laughed even lauder while I looked at the young lady with concern.

"My dear kid, I'm afraid you've already seen your last sickle…" the big lady said.

"What do you mean?"

"They lied, Elaine… they're not paying… and they will neither let us free…" I explained.

"You mean we have to stay in here and please those savages for free?"

"Not for free… you please them, you live… you fight or try to escape, you are dead." Orna was clear.

"Oh my goodness… do they know?" she asked pointing at the rest of the girls in the room.

"Of course… they all have seen someone beaten up to death… last week one of the pretty ones passed away one night after twelve men went into her room one after the other… That's the only way you'll get free, kid… so the best you can do is be good."

"How many are them? Do they really need all these women?" I asked.

"They are hundreds… They are the soldiers of the Dark forces of the war… Good or bad, all wizards need to feel the company of a woman sometimes…"

A door was opened behind us, it was different than the others… it was the exit. Two men came in, one grabbed the first lady he found and they went into the closest room, the other just gave a looked to Orna, who stood up and followed him crossed the room.

"You don't believe her, right? They won't kill us…" Elaine said not certain of her words.

"Just try not to get anyone upset, ok?"

I left Elaine alone on her thoughts and walked to the silver door, the exit… How many guards could be standing outside? Maybe none… I had no wand but I could cross the hall as a cat and nobody would notice me… I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it around… my heart was biting so fast… then I pulled the door… I pushed it… nothing… it was locked.

* * *

During the day some men came in and out of the round room picking girls and taking them to their rooms… Meanwhile, the ladies would entrain themselves playing cards, reading each other's hand lines, talking or just having a nap. Next to the exit door there was the rest room… After you entered there were two doors, the left one took to the sinks and toilets, the right one took to a cozy little swimming pool where the ladies would wash up after having been with a man.

On the evening a group of six or eight wizards came in and one of them, with an exaggerated big head, walked towards me and made me stand up.

"Come on, bitch, I don't have all day…" he said.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows - 3**

.

Being in the round room talking with Elaine and some of the other girls, the night before had become a bad dream … but going back to the small dark room all the feelings came back to me and I wanted to cry again.

"Take off your clothes…" the big-headed man ordered and I obeyed with shaking hands. "Come on!" he yelled and grabbing my dress he tore it up to take it off faster.

He pushed me onto the bed and got undressed. I didn't want to see him… He climbed on top of me and forced himself into me roughly, hurting me inside because I was not ready yet and I felt like if he was tearing me up like he did with the dress. I yelled and fought and he gagged me with his large hand almost suffocating me… I wanted to die; I wanted to disappear, to be anywhere else but there…

All of a sudden, I did found myself somewhere else… I was in a small garden and a little boy was on a swing on his own, he didn't know how to make it swing so he got upset, I could feel his anger growing up, at some point, the swing began to move on its own faster and faster until the kid relaxed. Suddenly the scene disappeared and I found myself in a large room with a tall figure standing at the end… _"My Lord, since we are clearly winning this war, I thought maybe we could reward the men somehow… if you make them happy, they'll be pleased to keep fighting for the cause…" it was the voice of the big-headed man talking._

_"What do you have in mind?" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named asked._

_"I was thinking on giving them permission for a night downtown… You know what I mean… to hire some whores…"_

_"Of course… but it's dangerous, I wouldn't like a bunch of sluts to discover my Death Eaters real identities…"_

_"I understand, my Lord, I'll tell them to stay home…"_

_"Cormack,"_

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

_"Tell them they can have as fun as they need as long as the whores never see the sunlight again… They are free to use the dungeons."_

_"Oh, yes My Lord, thank you, My Lord…"_

As his voice became a far whisper, a loudly groan took me back to the smelly bed on the dark little room under the legs of the big-headed man. He had come inside of me… for a moment I felt stupid because the tall man of the night before had done it too…

When he was gone, I didn't cry this time. I got dressed and left the room. I looked for Orna's door and knocked.

"What's the matter, kid?" she asked after I came in. She was sitting on her bed, completely naked, smoking an almost finished cigar. Her room was crowded with a lot of things: sheets, pillows, clothes, shoes, books, cigar boxes… I ignored all that and went directly to the reason that brought me there at that time.

"I don't want to get pregnant," I said simply and directly.

"I knew you weren't a prostitute… I couldn't see it in your eyes." She said, "Sit down, kid."

"I…"

"No, don't tell me anything. You don't want me or anyone in here to know who you are, who you were or how you have ended up in here. It's better this way…"

"Thanks," I said confused while she knelt down to pick something from under her bed. I was uncomfortable with her nudity but I tried to hide it.

"There it is," she said standing up with a vial on her hand, "It's a strong potion, but it's good… drink it at once. If you are already pregnant, you'll miscarry in a few hours and then you'll feel bad… if not, you'll feel nothing, maybe a little dizzy until your body gets used to it… You have to take one vial every two weeks, so count well the days, alright?"

"Thank you," I said, "really…"

"Well, I can't promise I'll have another one in two weeks… but… don't worry about it too much, ok?" she smiled, and somehow I felt better. I stood up to leave and she stopped me before I crossed the door… she had her cigar back on her mouth. "Were you a virgin?"

"No… but I had only been with one man until last night…" I confessed feeling the tears coming to my eyes…

I didn't want to go back into the small dark room so I went to the rest room and sat at the edge of the small swimming pool with my feet into the cold water. I took the vial thinking on Alastor and how I would tell him everything if we could ever see each other again… What if he rejected me after learning what I'd done?

I sunk myself into the water and tried to keep my breath… after a couple of failed tries I just swim enjoying that peace. Then, I don't know how, a memory I couldn't recall came to my mind… it was about a boy and a swing… I then remembered I had seen that while I was with the big-headed man… there had been another scene after that, though… they both looked so real they couldn't be just a dream… Oh Merlin! I realized. But… could it be possible? Could it be possible that I had used legilimency on that man while…?! It hadn't been voluntary… I hadn't casted the spell, I had just wished to leave my body… and I had done it. I guessed that he was so concentrated on his physical performance that he had forgotten to protect his thoughts… but, once again, who would worry about a simple whore? He hadn't even realized I had seen his memories…

I wondered if it would be just that once or if I could be able to do it again… If that would be the case, imagine all the secret I could discover about the Dark Forces…

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows – 4

.

On the morning, after having breakfast, I had to run into the toilet and I threw up everything in my stomach.

"Miriam, are you alright?" Elaine asked coming inside after me. "Oh my goodness…" She sounded shocked and I understood why when I saw I was bleeding. I sat on the cold floor and cried. She sat next to me. "I got pregnant once…" she said, "I was twenty-one. I lost it."

"Did you know who the father was?" I asked.

"Oh, yes… he was my first boyfriend… we were going to get married…"

"What happened?"

"He died in the war… It was then when I came into this life… I felt lonely." She smiled at me and held my hand, "Come on, let's clean you up… you'll feel better."

I don't know why I was feeling bad; I wouldn't like a child as a result of that situation but… I had never thought on having children and suddenly the idea of a life growing inside of me didn't sound that bad.

After having a shower and changing the purple dress for a green one that Orna gave me from her large collection, I did feel a little better. The dress was big on me so we had no use a belt to adjust it.

The time passed quickly in the round room since there was no way to calculate the hours. There were no windows so we couldn't see where the sun was at every moment, the dining table was always filled with food so it didn't matter if it was breakfast, lunch or dinner time, we always had the same to eat. The only way to know the day was arriving to its end was because at the evening more men would come in.

That day I went to my room followed by a short man with large blonde hair, I let him do as he wished and I waited until he climaxed to whisper _legilimens_. It is incredible how easy it is to break the wall of someone's mind at that moment… It's like if they give you a free ticket to their memories… That night, once I was alone I felt no guilt or pity for myself… I didn't cry either. I had discovered that the Dark Lord had some men in the Ministry, of course that was no secret for me before but now, I had some names. If I could only have a way to tell my boss all that…

* * *

During the next weeks some women left and other came. One of the young ones became pregnant and when it began to be noticeable they made her disappear… Some of the ladies said they had killed her too but I wanted to believe they hadn't. I couldn't help but think that could have been my fate if it hadn't been for Orna.

I had spent that time to become a mistress of seduction… I had observed the girls moves and the men reactions and now I was able to drag to my bed any wizard I was interested in. Some of them liked to have a nice girl between their arms to caress and be gentle to… others were rude and preferred to feel like if they were forcing you. My job was to make them happy, to forget they were Death Eaters for enough time to screw their minds and learn their deepest secrets.

* * *

"Miriam, come, quick! You have to let Serena read your hands!" Elaine called me from the couch. I joined her and the other ladies, they were, as she said, reading each other's hands.

"I've never believed in divination, I'm sorry…"

"Come on, it's just for fun…" Elaine insisted grabbing my hand and showing it to Serena, a tall lady about my age with long blonde hair.

"Your life line is long…" she said.

"I guess I don't have to worry for getting killed in here, then…" I joked.

"Here… these small lines can tell us our closest fate… you are going to find an answer to your problems very soon…" she said, and she kept talking, but I paid no attention, I've never liked divination and I just wanted to find a way to get out without sounding rude. At that moment a group of four men came in. One of them was Cormack, the big-headed man who had convinced You-Know-Who to have that harem in the dungeons; I didn't know the other three.

They approached us and Cormack took Elaine with him. The other two of the others did the same, but the third one stayed still… His long black hair didn't let me see his face very well, but I'd say he was young.

"Come on, pick one and have fun…" they said to him. The young boy raised his eyes and our looks crossed for a while, he walked to me and grabbed my wrist.

I walked him to my room, which wasn't empty anymore; like Orna, I had a few dresses on an old chair, a couple pair of shoes, some clean sheets, colorful pillows… everything presents from my guests.

I sat on the bed and he stood at the other side of the room.

"You can sit down if you wish…" I said. He seemed to be shy, but he was good-looking… maybe he was a virgin.

He didn't move. I wasn't sure of what to do, I mean, it was nice to have someone who didn't jump into the bed immediately but… he was still a Death Eater and we were supposed to be doing something. I began to undress.

"Oh, ma'am, please, you don't need to…" he muttered nervously.

I was naked from my neck to my waist and he was looking at me.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" I wondered knowing that question could cause me a punishment.

"Of course I have," he said, "but not a…"

"…prostitute?" I helped him find the word. He nod and I understood.

I stood up and walked towards him. With my movement my dress felt to the ground. I was completely naked and he wasn't. I grabbed his hand and made him touch my nude body while we looked at each other… When I noticed his hand gaining control, I let him go and I unbuttoned his clothes while he felt my most intimate parts.

He pulled me gently to the bed and we lied down… He was a mystery… He was gentle but strong, his moves were rude, but pleasant… He wouldn't let me caress him, he would hold my hands and close his eyes like if he was imagining somebody else in my place. I took advantage of that moment and whispered _legilimens_.

_I found myself in the middle of a field under a tall tree in front of a young boy with pale skin and black hair and a young girl with nice long red hair. They were playing making butterflies with the tree leaves and making them fly with magic… they looked so happy. After that, I was in a dark place in front of a face I had seen before… Albus Dumbledore…_

_"The prophecy talks about a baby, not a grown woman, Severus…" he was saying._

_"I know… but he is her son…" the long black-haired man replied desperately._

Once that memory finished others came about the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the man in my bed but all of a sudden everything disappeared. I had been discovered!

"You bitch!" he slapped me twice and stood up grasping me from my hair, "How you dare using legilimency with me?" he was angry. He pushed me to the ground and took out his wand "What did you see?" his look was scary.

"You are a spy!" I said surprised.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you, whore…" and a green light came out from his wand with some wordless spell I dodged by transforming into my cat form. "You are an animagus?!" now he sounded as surprised as me. "What kind of slut is able to use such complicated magic?"

I transformed back at the other side of the room and answered, "One that learned with Albus Dumbledore…"

"I'm sorry, lady, I don't care if you know the old man… I won't risk my cover for a slut…"

"I'm not a prostitute, I'm an auror…" I said, and he obviously didn't believe me. "Some colleagues were investigating the disappearance of some prostitutes in London every week while my team was trying to find out the hiding of You-Know-Who… When we learned the prostitutes were taken by masked guys we guessed they were Death Eaters and that they were taking them here… So Crouch thought if one of us could get taken as a prostitute we could break into the protection spells and that would be it… We never imagined they would have such powerful spells protecting their fortress… I couldn't escape, so here I am… almost three months later..."

"You seemed a real whore to me a moment ago…" he said, still not believing me but handing me my clothes.

"You seemed a real Death Eater to me…" I said and we both covered ourselves.

"Even if your story is true, I can't help you get out… it's too risky, for the both of us…"

"I'm not asking you that…" I know, I couldn't even believe I was actually saying those words… "Look, it's true I have to do things I'm not proud of but I've learnt a lot of things that can be very useful to destroy the dark forces."

"How? You're just…"

"Yes, yes… I'm just a _whore_ in here… but I got into your mind, didn't I?" I grinned,

"You use legilimency with every man you…"

"That's right… they don't even notice… they are so concentrated, so tired, they open their minds to me to see every single one of their memories… You are the first one to notice me!"

"Well… I'm a master of occlumency…" he said proudly.

"The problem is…" I completely ignored him, "that I have no way to get out, to tell the Ministry what I learned… There's where you can help me…"

"Ok, what do you need…"

"Hand me your wand, please" I asked, and he hesitated before giving it to me. I took from under my bed the empty vials of the potion to prevent pregnancy and filled them with the silver fluid of the memories I learned with the help of Severus wand. When I was done, I handed them to him.

"What should I do with this?"

"You give it to Dumbledore. The Order should have the information too. You tell him it's from Minerva McGonagall and he'll know what to do."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows – 5**

.

I opened the door after knocking twice and being invited to come in.

"Severus, what are you doing here tonight? You weren't supposed to inform until Friday…" the Headmaster of Hogwarts said.

"I know, Sir, but I came to bring something to you…"

"What is it?" he asked, and I handed him the vials the woman in the dungeons gave me. "Memories?" he was confused as he picked one up and watched the silver liquid.

"From a friend of yours, if she didn't lie…"

"She? Severus, please, explain yourself from the beginning…"

"You asked me to gain the trust of the other Death Eaters, so I went closer to them, I joined their stupid conversations, laughed at their not-funny jokes and pretend to enjoy the same nonsenses they do…" I said, "…and it worked."

"That's great, well done. What does it have to do with these vials of memories?" the old man insisted.

"This afternoon, after our meeting with the Dark Lord, Cormack asked me to join them, that they were going to have some fun…"

"So?"

"They have a private harem in the dungeons of the fortress with prostitutes they've kidnapped and they keep prisoners…"

"Merlin! Did you enjoy your time?" he asked in a serious tone… I looked at him out the corner of my eye and tried to ignore his question.

"I met this friend of yours there…"

"Really? I wonder who she can be…"

"She said her name was Minerva…"

"Minerva McGonagall!" he exclaimed in surprised, "Minerva is held prisoner and treated as a prostitute by Voldemort's Death Eaters?!"

"So you do know her and she is no prostitute?"

"No, of course she's not… She was my most brilliant student, she's one of the most powerful witches the world has met, and she's the best at her job, as an auror…"

"Well… I'd say she's the best at her new job too…" I mocked, but he ignored me.

"My goodness… I must tell Alastor she is alright, he was convinced she had been killed…" he said picking a parchment and his quill… "What are these memories about, by the way?" he wondered while putting down some words in very bad hand writing because of the hurry.

We waited, an hour later a strange man with a crystal eye and a tall thing guy came by the fireplace.

"Alastor, Crouch… you don't know how happy I am to being able to tell you that Minerva is alright…" the Headmaster began… he told them what I told him before, but they were still confused.

"I don't understand… What is my dear Minerva doing prisoner with all those prostitutes? How did you run into her? I can't believe she trusted in you so easily…" the Mad-Eye guy said.

"They don't know who she really is, so she's been pretending to be one more of the girls to stay alive… and she's actually doing it very well…" I said and the man took out his wand and pointed me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just letting you know that your girlfriend has gone to bed with almost every Death Eater that has been in the dungeons…" after those words I obvious upset him enough to make him attack me with his wand.

"You are lying!" he said.

"I am not."

"Alastor, please," Crouch interrupted, "the important thing is Minerva is still alive because she's a clever girl…"

"No doubt of that, she is using legilimency with every men who goes under her sheets… she has learned more about the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord in three months than me since I joined the dark path… Everything is in the vials, and there's more she can bring us…"

"More?!" Moody yelled, "…He is not serious, is him? We must help her get out of there… You must help her…" and he obviously pointed at me.

"I can't... If they discover us we're done… they'd torture both of us to death, I've seen it and that won't be my fate… I neither believe that's what you wish for her, so trust me… she's safe now…"

"She is being treated as a whore…" he said.

"Alastor… I think the boy has point…" Crouch talked again, "and not just that, but she really is in the best position to give us all the information we've been seeking…"

"What about him? He is pretending to be a Death Eater… he's even in a better position…"

"Alastor, you are letting your feelings talk for you… you haven't been trained for that…"

"I haven't been trained to have my fiancée screwed by a bunch of monsters…" he said looking at me with disdain.

"She's your fiancée," I said giggling… it was so easy to fight with him that way, "she's certainly not wearing white on the wedding…"

"Alright, that's enough, gentlemen…" Dumbledore spoke with his solemnity, "we'll look at those memories and then we'll decide what to do…"

* * *

The next day I was back in the dungeons of the fortress in Minerva's bedroom. This time, we both kept our clothes on all the time.

"…we watched the memories you gave us and… you really are good at this, I mean, you've not just discovered the identity of a lot of Death Eaters, but you have given proves of their crimes; you provided dates of incoming attacks… both the Order and the Ministry are grateful with you…"

"You sound like the minister himself right now…" she said, "So, what did they say?"

"Crouch wants you to keep doing the great job you've been doing until now and your boyfriend, sorry, your fiancé, wants you to stop it…" I said.

"You told Alastor everything too…" she said, and her voice changed completely… she sounded more feminine, weaker and sad.

"He thought you were dead, so Dumbledore told him. He's worried for you… I think he is scared because he doesn't know how things work in here…"

"Tell him that I'm fine, that I love him and that thinking of him keeps me strong."

"Do I really have to use the same words… that man is unbearable…"

"But you'll do it for me…" she said back to that seductive tone of voice she used the other night.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was sure I had posted two more chapters of this fic but they're gone... and I can't look for them in my PC because my screen is not working (I have to use my old laptop now...). The thing is, what happened on those two chapters is in my notes but not here SO since this story doesn't seem to have been well accepted I am going to jump all that and I will go directly to the end I had prepared. I think this should only take this and a couple more updates.

Enjoy.

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

**.  
**Shadows - 6

A couple days later Severus came back to the dungeons accompanied by other Death Eaters. He made me a signal to go with him while his colleagues stayed in the round room picking the girls.  
"How is everything in the outside world?" I asked while he handed me his wand and some new vials so I could empty my memories in them.  
"The war is getting worst every day... people is crazy," he said.  
"How is Alastor?" I wondered as I gave him back the vials and his wand.  
"Fine," he answered, but he wouldn't fool me with that.  
"Please don't lie to me," I begged.  
"He's strong, he's doing good..." he tried, "he's a mess," he finally admitted, "I don't think he's sleeping at all and he's crazy, after our last encounter he tried to follow me to come see you... I had to curse him..."  
"You hurt him?!" I demanded.  
"No, he's fine, it only touched his leg but I couldn't let him come here and get killed."  
"I don't know how I'll be able to look back at him again if I ever get out from here..." I said and I noticed his scornful look. "What?" I asked.  
"So much sentimentality repulses me," he said and he put his hand on the doorknob to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"We're done, I'm leaving." he looked at me like if I had said the sky was green.  
"We're not done, those guys outside will suspect something if you leave so fast," I said and I think he understood because he removed his hand from the door. I sat down on the bed but he stayed standing on the corner.  
"You can have a sit," I said.  
He looked at the sheets and after making sure he would take no decease by sitting on them with his clothes on he rested his body next to me.  
"So, who is the woman?" I asked to cut the uncomfortable silence.  
"What woman?" he repeated.  
"In your memories, you talked to Albus about a woman... about protecting her... Is she the reason why you changed sides?"  
"It's none of your business," he answered harshly.  
"O.K." I said and another uncomfortable silence surrounded us.  
"Her name is Lily," he said all of a sudden and I didn't dare to open my mouth in case he regretted telling me, "I met her when we were children and as soon as my eyes saw her I knew she was something special... She was beautiful. We became friends and the most time we spent together the most close I wanted to be with her until..."  
"Until what?" I asked.  
"She met this guy in Hogwarts... Potter" he said the name with disdain, "they both were in Gryffindor and they became good friends... He was the cool guy while I was the Slytherin nerd nobody wanted to be around... She felt in love with him..."  
"Oh," I could feel the sadness on his voice, "What happened after the school?"  
"They got married and I joined the Dark Lord..."  
"Why is she in danger now?" I asked thinking he wouldn't tell me.  
"There is a prophecy talking about a child who will defeat the Dark Lord... I think, no, I am sure it's hers."  
"So you think the Dark Lord is going after her?"  
"Yes, but she's safe now, Dumbledore hided her family in a safe house..." he said with a mixture of happiness because she was alive and sadness because he couldn't be with her.

* * *

During the next weeks Severus would come twice or three times a week to pick up the memories I had collected on the Death Eaters. We had long conversations about several themes during which I would feel free, away from those stone walls that had made me become such a different person.  
My small room was now filled with presents of my admirers, like Orna's. I had clean a couple chairs for my own, clean sheets, new dresses, colorful shoes... I even had a couple bottles of fire whisky that Cormack himself had taken to my room.  
That morning, after having a bath I went into the round room and saw Elaine sitting alone on the couch, crying.  
"What's the matter?" I asked to the young girl sitting next to her. She looked at me, her eyes all red.  
"It's Orna," she muttered among her sobs, "she's gone."  
"What' do you mean she's gone?" I repeated.  
"Her rooms' empty..."  
Not willing to believe her I stood up and checked Orna's room by myself... Elaine was right, she wasn't there, and neither were all of her treasures... She was gone, they had taken her, they had killed her... I broke down into tears and my body felt down on my knees... I didn't know why I was crying so much, I didn't know why I was feeling so sad, so desperate... I guess that while being in that dungeon Orna had became like a mother, a friend... she had gave me good advice, she had taken care of me... Everybody noticed she was gone, but I think the rest of girls were afraid of showing their sadness. I wasn't, I needed to let go those tears, not only for Orna but for me... I had been too long without crying.  
That evening Severus came by and I was glad he did because I didn't feel strong enough to play that double life.

* * *

She had always seemed to me a strong witch, even though the magic I had seen her perform was minimum... The way she talked about her situation, asking to stay in order to help the ministry, how she talked about that double life she living in that dungeon, made it feel easy and normal when it was anything but that. That night when I went to pick up her new collection of memories and found her crying because of her friend's death I realized that behind her strength she only human... like me. I think nobody else could have understood her as I did.  
I offered her my shoulder to cry and embraced her to calm her down. I dried her tears and offered her a smile.  
"I don't know why I can't control this sadness like I do with the rest of my feelings in here..." she suddenly said.  
"Minerva, I understand how you feel, I've had my down moments too..."  
"How do you deal with them?" she asked.  
"I drink them down..." I said honestly. She broke apart from our hug and looked for something under her bed. She took out a couple bottles of fire whisky, opened one and handed me the other.  
"Cheers," she said and she began to drink.  
"Slowly, there" I said taking the bottle from her... "Do you usually drink like that?" I asked.  
"No, I never drink," she said taking the bottle back from me and taking it to her mouth again. Realizing I wouldn't be able to stop her and that it was actually my fault for suggesting it, I opened my bottle too.

* * *

I woke up with a terrible headache and a revolted stomach. I was at the edge of the bed and I felt a strong arm around me. I turned around slowly, knowing who I would find behind me but hoping not to be him... Severus was sleeping peacefully, I'd say that almost smiling, naked, next to me. Suddenly I felt an urge to throw up. I turned back, grabbed his wand from the bedside table and made a bucket appear right on time to be useful.  
The noise of my sickness might had woke him up because I noticed the sheets moving behind me. I didn't dare to turn around and face him, so I just sat on the edge of the bed so he could sat up as well.  
"Oh Merlin," he said, "did we...?" he asked.  
"Unless you usually sleep naked, what I don't, I guess we did..." I responded.  
"I have a terrible headache," he said.  
"Me too," I turned to look at him, finally. His long black hair was dishevelled and he looked like a kid when he's done something bad.  
"I don't remember anything," he muttered with a sleepy voice, "but I bet it was amazing."  
"How come?" I don't even know why I asked.  
"Because I never spend the night..." he grinned and I smiled at his comment.  
"Oh my god," I cursed letting my back fall onto the sheets and taking my hands to my head, "what I'm gonna tell Alastor?"  
"Really? You have slept with every Death Eater in this place and you are worried about telling him about the one night you don't even remember?"  
"This was different, I had a reason all those times, I... I used legilimency on all those men but... not you... this was..."  
"A mistake?" he said.  
"No," I don't know why I answered so quickly, "I mean, yes... I don't know..."  
"I won't tell him, don't worry..." he said and he looked for his clothes and got dressed, "we'll make like if it never happened, just like the first time..." he handed me my dress and I covered myself as well. When I was done I looked at him again.  
"Last night was fun," I said, "the part I do remember, I mean... it was good having you here..."  
"It was good to be here," he responded before leaving.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Special thank you to Lizzyluv, who seems to be the only active reader right now... Even when you're righting something for yourself it's nice to know somebody else is enjoying your work too.**  
**

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

Shadows - 7

Usually I would go to check on Minerva every two days, but I couldn't wait... I hadn't been able to take her out of my mind since I left her room the day before. I needed to see her.  
I went down the dungeons on my own and looked for her. A tall brunette approached me and put her hand on my chest as she offered her body to me.  
"No thanks," I said ignoring her, trying to find Minerva among the rest of the ladies. Then another young girl stood in front of me.  
"She's busy," she said.  
"What?"  
"Miriam, I've noticed you always pick her," she said, "you're looking for her, right?" Then I realized that girl was Elaine, the young girl who was always with Minerva when I came to the dungeons, and that Minerva had told me she had to use a nickname not to be discovered.  
"Yes, where is she?" I asked.  
"She is busy, Rafferty came earlier and they are in her room..." For an instant, I think my blood stopped running through my veins, I think my heart stopped and the entire room freeze and went silent. Ignoring that poor girl, I stared at Minerva's room door like if I was able to look through the wooden material. Behind that door, she was with a man, another man... she was being touched by him, she was being undressed, kissed, fucked... by another man.  
I don't know what kind of force or feeling possessed me at that moment but I couldn't get control of it... I strode in their direction, blew up the door and stepped inside.

* * *

.  
After a loud noise I felt myself pulled away from Rafferty's mind. I didn't understand what had happened until I opened my eyes and saw Severus branding his wand against the tall scared man who was sitting astride on me.  
"Get away from her!" Severus yelled from the edge of the destroyed door. What was he doing?  
Rafferty, making a very bad effort to hide his fear, and his nakedness, stood up and grabbed his wand to pointed back at Severus.  
"She's just a slut, Snape..." he said, "We can share her if you wait at your turn."  
"I don't like sharing," Severus answered, and suddenly a ray of fire came out from his wand attacking Rafferty, who was standing next to me, so I had to move back not to get burned.  
"Ok, ok..." the frightened Death Eater said and Severus stopped so he could talk, "she's all yours..." he muttered taking his clothes and getting dress magically, "I don't want any problems."  
As soon as Rafferty left, Severus put the door back to its place and looked at me.  
"What the hell were you thinking on?" I yelled, standing up with exaggerated rage, "Have you lost your mind?" I kept yelling as I approached him, "This heroic act of yours could blow up both of our covers..." I said poking his chest with my finger "Were you trying to..." get us killed I was going to conclude but he grabbed my hand, pulled me closer and stole a kiss from my lips.  
He was warm and tasted sweet... I responded his kiss back as he gently pushed me back to the bed. Our kiss was broken when I felt on my back as he sat astride on me. I rose my hands to feel his muscular chest through the fabric of his black clothes and he gazed at me with his dark eyes as his hand caressed my hair. I closed my eyes and for a moment I felt happy, then I opened them back and reality burst in front of me.  
"We can't do this," I said pulling him aside and sitting up on the bed, "it's not right."  
"What? Why not?" he asked, "Is it because of your boyfriend, because..."  
"Severus, both of us are pretending to be someone else right now, we can't risk everything we have achieved because of a lust..." I avoided his eyes, "We are confused, my heart belongs to Alastor and yours still belong to Lilly... This can't happen again, our relationship should be strictly professional for the good of the war... You shan't come in here like you did before, claiming me like if I was something yours because..."  
"Don't..." he stopped me, "you're right..." he stood up, and also avoiding my eyes, he handed me his wand and a vial so I could give him new memories to take Dumbledore and Crouch. Once the job was done we glimpsed each other for a moment and then put our looks down. It was painful, but it was the right way. He walked to the door and without turning around he said, "take care," and left.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

.  
A/N: This took almost two hours to be written, but... Oh my god, I can't believe we're so close to the end! I hope you enjoyed this part ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows - 8

Lilly was young and beautiful. She had been the only person who had really known me, and she had been the only woman to occupy my mind... until now. I couldn't stop thinking of Minerva... her long black hair falling down her ivory elbows, her shiny penetrating and full of energy green eyes, the perfect sculpt curves of her body... I couldn't understand what was happening to me... I thought I loved Lilly and... all of a sudden, I felt divided between two women.

* * *

.

* * *

Severus hadn't come down the dungeons in more than two days. I was worried because I didn't know if he was only avoiding to see me or if the incident with Rafferty had caused him any problems.  
I hadn't been with any man since that day... I could only think of Severus and his expression of anger while he was branding his wand against him. I wonder what took him to react like that... I wondered if it had been an act of jealousy or if he had only felt the need to save me at least one time. I didn't even know why he was in my mind all the time when I should be thinking of Alastor and how to explain him everything...  
I met Alastor during my first day at the Aurors Department. Crouch put us together because he said that seeing my results during the training I could only learn something new working with the best of his men. Alastor was the best. He taught me everything he knew and he felt proud every time I was able to exceed him... I don't think any other man would have reacted so well.  
I don't even remember the first time we kissed... Our relationship grew around our job and one day he just asked me if I would marry him and I said yes.  
It's not that I am saying I didn't love him or that we had no passion... on the contrary, our life was full of action and I never thought there would be another man in my mind apart from him.

* * *

I was with Elaine, who wasn't feeling very good, when a short man with a rat-like face approached her with the intention of spending some time with her. Elaine wouldn't reply and actually stood up but I wouldn't let her, feeling that bad, go to bed with that man.  
"Excuse me," I said, "my friend is really not feeling good today, and as you've seen, she wouldn't mind having going with you but if you could choose any other girl in the room, just for today, you would show how a good man you are..."  
"Miriam, really, it's ok..." Elaine muttered, with a pale face, I guess that worried I would get both of us in man scanned me like looking for something.  
"Whatever, I only want some fun," he said with a squeaky voice and grasping my arm.  
When we reached my room I realized he would be the first man I'd took to my bed since Severus interrupted me and Rafferty and the thought of him appearing again crossed my mind.  
Even it had become a routine, going to bed with stranger men hadn't become easier nor normal, and only the fact that I could learn important things for the aurors and the order helped me keep doing it. There had been times when the man on top of me hadn't given me any useful information and then I would have filled betrayed, used and dirtier... That wouldn't be one of this times, though.  
_"I can give you power..." the voice of the Dark Lord, which I had heard in many memories, was saying, "I can make you rich and make all your wishes real if you help me..."_  
_"... b-but they are my friends..." the short, rat-like faced man replied and Lord Volemort approached him._  
_"They are not your friends, Peter... they are using you... friends would not endanger you by asking to keep such an important secret..."_  
_"They t-trust me..."_  
_"They don't trust you, Peter... they don't care about you," the serpent voice kept talking in a friendly way to the frightened short man, "I do, I care about you, that's why I am giving you a chance, Peter... the chance of becoming strong... Do you want to be powerful?"_  
_"I d-do..."_  
_"Of course... and the only thing you have to do is telling me where James and Lilly Potter are hidden..." _Lilly! That was Severus' love! I had in my bed the man who had revealed the hidden place of Severus love-life to the Dark Lord... I had to tell him, I had to warn Severus she was in danger...  
.

* * *

He wasn't coming. I waited for Severus but he never appeared through the silver door. Maybe it was too late, maybe the Dark Lord had already find Lilly and Severus was crying her death.  
I spent that night awake, in the round room, whispering spells to the door trying to open it... if I could run away I could find him.  
It wasn't until a couple days later when suddenly someone knocked at the door and opened it, it could only be one person.  
I jumped to his arms and let go some tears, I think I had never been so happy to see anybody in my life as in that moment.  
"Where have you been?!" I yelled at him breaking the embrace.  
"I thought you said we should be strictly professional..." he said.  
"Oh, Severus," I cupped his face in my hands as he closed the door behind his back, "you must hurry, there's no time."  
"Time for what?" he questioned not understanding.  
"Lilly, he knows where to find her, you must save her!"  
"Lilly? What are you talking about?" then I realized I wasn't explaining myself so I expanded the information.  
"The Dark Lord knows, a man called Peter something told him where to find her, apparently he was the Secret Keeper of their hidden house..."  
"Peter Pettigrew?" Severus asked but I hadn't heard his surname.  
"He was a short man, his face looked like a rat and had a pointed nose..." I described him, "You must go and reach her before the Dark Lord, she is in Goldric's Hollows."

* * *

I rushed out of the dungeons with the intention of fetching Lilly... The Dark Lord had known where she was for days but, for some reason, he hadn't done anything yet. When I reached the entrance I overheard a conversation...  
"He wanted us to get rid of all of them," it was Rafferty's voice and I wondered what he was talking about, so I stopped and hid. He was with Cormack.  
"What? Why?" he replied.  
"He is sure the reason why most of our late attacks have been stopped by Dumbledore or the Ministry is because one of them is a spy..." Rafferty explained causing Cormack to laugh out loud.  
"You say the Dark Lord really thinks one of those stupid sluts is a spy of the Ministry..."  
"He doesn't know how she does it, but he certainly believes it..." Rafferty answered.  
"Then let's find the damn spy and teach her one last lesson..." Cormack suggested and they left.  
Lilly was in danger... but so was Minerva. I had to help Lilly... but I couldn't leave Minerva on her own. What should I do?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows - 9

Minerva was brave and strong but... she was wandless and stupid enough to sacrifice herself to save all those prostitutes... if she was offered to the Dark Lord as a spy, he would have no mercy and would torture her to death. Lilly had James, a son to fight for, and Dumbledore had promised he would keep her safe.  
I arrived to the dungeons before Rafferty and Cormack and rushed into Minerva's room.  
"Severus?" she said, "What are you doing back?"  
"I came to take you out from here," I said.  
"What? What about Lilly? And why now, what's the matter?" she questioned confused.  
"They know there's a spy and they are coming for you..." I said. She opened her eyes in surprise but showed no fear.  
"I'm going nowhere, I won't let them hurt the other girls..." she said reluctantly.  
"Minerva, please, it's not time to..." but then we heard some loud voices outside.  
"Come on, you bitches, we want all of you out here!" Cormack yelled.  
"It's too late," Minerva said and she came out the room without me being able to stop her.

* * *

I standed next to Elaine glancing at my room's door, from where Severus was watching everything.  
"One of you is a spy," Rafferty said, "Our Lord wants us to kill each one of you but if the spy comes out right now we will forgive your lives."  
"At the count of three," Cormack took out his wand and pointed at us, "I will kill one of you randomly if the spy doesn't discover herself... One," he moved his wand around, "two," he stopped it, he was pointing at a tall brunette, I didn't know her name, but I wouldn't let her be killed because of me... "and..."  
"STOP!" I yelled stepping forwards and both of them pointed their wands to me.  
"Who are you?"  
"Minerva, my real name is Minerva McGonagall," I said glancing at Elaine for a moment, "I am an auror..."  
"An auror?" Rafferty repeated laughing out loud as he walked closer to me, "That's not what you looked like while we were having fun," he grabbed my hair all of a sudden and dragged me to his colleague. "What should we do to her?" he asked making me face Cormack, who had a crazy look in his eyes.  
"How? How did you learn all that information and how did you passed it?"  
"I used legilimency," I confessed.  
"Oh, so you took advantage of all of us while we fucked you, uh? any you enjoyed every minute... We'll make sure you don't enjoy it this time..." after that he slapped me and with a move of his wand my hands were suddenly pinned to my back like if some invisible rope was tying them up, "Kneel down," he said.

* * *

I wouldn't let them hurt her, and if it meant to discover myself then... I'd do it.  
I came out from my hidden place and pointing at Cormack I yelled "Sectumsempra!", he felt to the ground bleeding, leaving a path of blood around Minerva. All the girls in the room moved apart and turned around to look at me.  
"Snape!?" exclaimed Rafferty with surprise, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry," I said, and after that I repeated the spell pointing at him. I walked towards Minerva and freed her from Cormack's spell, I helped her stand up... her cheek was bruised and her legs were now covered on his blood... but she was alright. I picked up Rafferty's and Cormack's wands and handed them to Minerva.  
"It's time to leave," I said, "I'll go ahead and clear the way but it must look like if you all escaped on your own... I'll unlock the security spells so you can cross the river."

* * *

He had stayed to help me but he had to go help Lilly now, so I wouldn't stop him anymore.  
"Go," I said, "I'll be alright." He put his hand on my cheek... he felt warm, safe... I breathed hard.  
"I'll look for you once this is over," he lied and he left leaving the silver door opened. He lied because that was the last time I saw him.  
I gave the other wand to Elaine and I took the girls outside of that house. Seeing the sky full of stars was like waking up after a terrible nightmare... but crossing that river and finally feeling the freedom we had been taken for months was like coming to live again.  
When we were far enough I sent my patronus for help and the entire department of aurors came to us.  
Among all of them, there was Alastor... we gazed at each for a moment and then he took me into his embrace and I held my tears and just hugged him back.  
"I thought you were dead," he said, "I'm so glad you're alive," he cupped my face, "I can't imagine what you've been through..." no, he certainly couldn't... "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

When I arrived at Goldric's Hollows it was too late... I looked for Lilly all over the destroyed house and I found her lying on the ground in front of her baby's crib. She was dead, Lilly was gone... I couldn't control myself and began to cry... Dumbledore was supposed to look after her but he'd failed... I could only wonder if I could have been able to save her if I had arrived earlier... Lilly had been killed because I betrayed my love to her...

* * *

That night Alastor and I talked for hours, I explained him almost everything and made him understand that it wasn't about him or Severus... it was about me and a different way of seeing things... I wasn't ready for commitment after what I had lived. I needed time to think. I even left the Aurors Department... I felt like I had already served the Ministry enough.  
The next day, like every other witch and wizard, I learnt the war was finished, the Dark Lord was gone, and Lilly Potter was dead.  
When I felt ready to face the real world on my own again I tried to find Severus but he seemed to have disappeared. Even Dumbledore knew nothing about his whereabouts, that, or he was covering him.

During three months, I had to give up my pride and honor and surrender to the most dangerous wizards in order to survive. Before that, I had the job of my dreams and a wonderful husband-to-be; now... I had nothing left.

THE END.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGUE**  
.

* * *

September 1982

* * *

"So you never saw this guy again?" a witch with silver hair asked to the woman in front of her.  
"No, he said he would look for me but he never did..." Minerva told to her new friend, "I guess, somehow, I understand..."  
"He sound like a cute guy," another witch in the first wagon of the Hogwarts Express said.  
"He was," Minerva replied, "handsome, loyal, brave..." she left go a sight, "I wonder where he is now..."

* * *

A few wagons further.  
"Why didn't you look for her?" asked a short wizard to the man in front of him.  
"At first, I felt guilty for feeling that way for a woman that wasn't Lilly... then I just thought that if I went back I would only learn that she had got married with that annoying fiancé of hers, and I didn't need to know that..."  
"What if she didn't?"  
"Trust me, she did," Severus insisted, "...for her I only was a Death Eater who had changed sides..."

* * *

"And how come you're coming to Hogwarts? I mean, with all the adventures that..."  
"Oh, Rolanda... it's because of this adventures that I accepted Dumbledore's offer to teach transfiguration..." Minerva said.  
"And wouldn't you like to see him again?"  
"Rolanda, please, the poor woman must be tired of answering your questions..." the third witch in the waggon said.  
"It's alright, Poppy," Minerva replied politely... "I've seen some of the men I met in those dungeons again during the trials and they look different now, they look less tall and less frightening... I wouldn't like the same to happen to the image I have of Severus..."  
"That doesn't answer my question," Hooch replied like a little girl.  
"Enough is enough, Rolanda, come on, we're almost at Hogsmeade's station..." the mediwitch said, making her friend shut up, and Minerva appreciated those last minutes of silence after such an exhausting journey with her new colleagues.

* * *

"Is that why you accepted this position, to forget her?"  
"I accepted the job as a potions master at Hogwarts because I needed an income... you're not welcomed everywhere after you've been a Death Eater, you know..."  
"Well... you seem a very formal and nice man to me, professor Snape."  
"Thanks."  
"So you've never come across with her in London? Wouldn't you like to see her again?"  
"Professor Flitwick, the chances of me seeing Minerva again are slim to none," Severus answered as the train reached its final station.  
Severus helped the charms professor of Hogwarts with his luggage and walked with him to the carriages. When they arrived there was only one left, so they felt lucky. When they were about to leave they heard a woman's voice.  
"Filius, Filius, wait!"  
"Poppy!" he exclaimed, "Come on, who else is coming?" he asked.  
"Rolanda and the new transfiguration teacher..." she said as the man dressed in black helped her up.  
"This is the new potions master," Filius said, and before he could say his name Rolanda and her new friend arrived.  
"Oh, god," she said with no breathe, "for a moment I thought we would have to walk to the castle..."  
"It would have been a nice walk," Minerva said as she helped herself up to the carriage and Severus recognized her voice even before she sat down in front of him.  
"**Minerva...**" he said as his heart stopped beating and everything around them became silence.  
"**Severus...**" she muttered, gazing at the same man she thought she'd never see again... .. .

THE END.

* * *

A/N: For those who were hoping a kissing end, I'm sorry... I added the Epilogue for two reasons... Firstly, because I think fic must fit with the story, and since mine was a pre-hogwarts fanfic I thought it was right to link it with Hogwarts by telling they both ended up teaching anyway... Secondly, because I did wanted them to encounter each other again, of course, but I wanted to leave it opened enough so you can decide whether they're going to have a relationship or not...  
I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
